A bayside love story
by Dancintune
Summary: A beautiful British exchange student comes to Bayside and Slater has a thing for her. Please review


It was a usual day at Bayside. Zach, Kelly, Slater, Jessie, Screech, and Lisa were hanging out. Mr. Belding went up to Slater. "Slater, we are having an exchange student here at Bayside and I want you to show her around." Mr. Belding said. "Sure thing, Mr. B." Slater said. "We can all help out." Kelly said. "Great. She's coming tomorrow." Mr. Belding said. He walked away. The next day, the gang came to the office. "Everyone, this is Brenda Winslow, our transfer student from London. Brenda, this is Zach Morris, Kelly Kapowkski, Jessie Spano, Lisa Turtle, Screech Powers, and A.C. Slater." Mr. Belding said. Brenda was very pretty. She had long brunette hair exactly like Crystal Gayle with a burgundy bow, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a denim button down tank top, a plaid skirt that went down to her knees, black flats, and a gold locket around her neck. They all lead her out of the office. "Welcome to Bayside." Slater said. She just looked at him and didn't say a word. "What's wrong? Can you talk?" Kelly asked. She nodded. "Are you shy?" Zach asked. She nodded again. "Sweetie, you don't have to be shy. We won't hurt you." Lisa said. Brenda didn't say a word. "I think she's on mute." Screech said. She laughed a little. "Someone should put you on mute." Lisa said. "Don't be mean to him." Brenda said. "Hey, you talked. And you have a sweet voice." Slater said. Brenda blushed. Jessie was getting upset. "I"m going to class. I'll see you later." Jessie said. "What's with her?" Zach asked. "I don't know." Lisa said. "So, where's your locker?" Kelly asked. "Well it says here, my locker is right here." Brenda said. "Right next to mine." Slater said.

At the end of the day, The gang invited Brenda to the Max. "This place is quite interesting." She said. "We hang out here all the time. What do you want to order? They have hot dogs, cheeseburgers, chicken fingers." Slater said. "I'm a vegetarian. Do they have salad?" Brenda asked. "They have salad." Zach said. "I'll take that." She said. "So how did you like your new school?" Kelly asked. "Oh it was wonderful, but I have a feeling Jessie isn't very fond of me." Brenda said. "She's just way too serious." Slater said. He noticed the gold heart shaped locket with a diamond around her neck. "What's this?" Slater asked. "My dad said it was my mother's. She died when I was 9 months old." Brenda said. "I'm sorry." Zach said. "My dad never wanted to remarry. He always said that I'm the only girl in his life." Brenda said. "Are you an only child?" Lisa asked. "I actually have 3 older brothers. Here's a picture. This is Thomas, James, and David. David and Thomas are in college. James graduated college and he is now a pilot. We never got into a fight in our lives. They treated me like a lady. We were all best friends." Brenda said. "Their cute. Are they dating anyone?" Lisa asked. "James is dating, but Thomas and David are single." Brenda said. "What do you want to do when you graduate high school?" Slater asked. "I want to be a horticulturist. I just love plants. Back in London, I had a green house with roses, Lillie's, pansies, and other plants." Brenda said. "Cool." Kelly said. "Whats it like in London?" Zach asked. "Oh it's amazing." Brenda said. "Did you date a lot of guys?" Lisa asked. "Never did. Boys never talked to me. Never had a boyfriend, never went on a date, and I never had my first kiss." Brenda said. "Why not? Your pretty, sweet, and smart." Kelly said. "Well, it's just that I'm different. I still use my imagination, I talk to myself, and I'm very quiet." Brenda said. "Well, your at a new school, so now you can have a fresh start." Zach said. "I guess so." She said. Brenda looked at her watch. "Oh dear, I have to go to voice lessons. I'll see you guys later." She said. She ran out. "She's amazing. She's the greatest girl I have ever met." Slater said. "I think someone is in love." Kelly said. "No way. I just think she's amazing." Slater said. "Slater, men don't say amazing about girls unless they are in love. Why don't you ask her out?" Lisa said. "I will." Slater said.

The next day, Slater saw Brenda talking to Jessie's step brother Eric. "Oh no. Looks like she likes Eric." Slater said. "Slater, that doesn't mean anything. Maybe their just friends." Zach said. "See. They shook hands. Go over there." Lisa said. Slater walked over to Brenda. "Hey Brenda." He said. "Oh hi Slater." Brenda said. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie and then go to dinner at the Max." Slater said. "I'd love to." Brenda said. "Great. I'll see you tonight at 6:00." Slater said. He walked back. "Tell us what happened." Zach said. "I'd love to. But I have to get ready for my date." Slater said. "Woohoo. Way to go buddy!" Zach said. That night, Slater saw Brenda at the movie. She had her hair in a braid down the back with a black head band. She was wearing a turquoise short sleeve button down dress with a matching belt, and black flats. "Hey. You look great." Slater said. "Thank you." Brenda said. They went to the movie and then they went to the Max. "So, your father is a major in the army? That is so exciting. My grandfather was in the air force in WWII." Brenda said. "Cool. Do you want to dance?" Slater asked. "I would be delighted." Brenda said. Slater put a quarter in the jukebox and played a slow song. They danced perfectly together. "I had a lovely time with you, Slater." Brenda said. "I had a great time with you, too." Slater said. Brenda kissed him and walked inside. The next day, the gang saw Slater and Brenda walking down the hall holding hands and laughing. "I taken it the date went well." Zach said. "It's kind of obvious Zach. Their holding hands and laughing." Screech said. Mr. Belding put up a sign up sheet for talent show try outs. "Oh I would love to be part of that." Brenda said. "No your not signing up." Jessie said. She pushed Brenda out of the way. Slater and Zach helped her up. "What's your problem, Jessie? Lots of people are signing up." Zach said. "She can't sign up. I'me going to be the winner." Jessie said. She walked away. "I'm signing up anyway. I love to sing and this will help me make a great first impression on the school." Brenda said. She signed her name. "You go girl." Lisa said. After the auditions, Brenda and Lisa went shopping for a new dress for the show.

It was the night if the show. Brenda was a little nervous. She put her hair in two French braids with two little tan ribbons. She had on a tie neck dress with a zig zag pattern and went up to her knees. She put on her high heels boots and her lucky bracelet. It was her turn. "Before I begin I'd like to say thank you for making me feel welcome to Bayside. I'm going to sing a song my mom used to sing to me when I was a baby." Brenda said. She began to sing. The gang was amazed by how great she was. Everyone cheered and clapped. Slater went backstage and gave her a white rose. "That was incredible. I never knew what an amazing voice you have." He said. "I don't like to brag." Brenda said. "It's time to announce the winner. But before we do, let's give a round of applause to our judges." Mr. Belding said. Everyone clapped for the judges. "Our winner is...Brenda Winslow." He said. Brenda went on stage. "Thank you. I would like to say I wouldn't be here without the support of my best friends Zach Morris, Kelly Kapowski, Lisa Turtle, Screech Powers, and my boyfriend A.C. Slater." She said. They all went on stage. They group hugged.

"Thanks for the thank you, Brenda." Slater said. "I love you guys. I wouldn't of been on that stage without your help." Brenda said. She hugged him. The next few months have been wonderful with the couple. One day, Brenda was walking to class with Kelly until they saw a poster for a school dance. "Interesting. I think you should go with Zach." Brenda said. "I'll consider it." Kelly said. "Hello ladies. You talking about the dance?" Slater asked. "As a matter of fact, we are." Brenda said. "How about being my date, Brenda?" Slater asked. "Sure." She said. It was the night of the dance, Slater went over to Brenda's house and knocked on the door. A man answered it. "Hello, Slater. Brenda will be out in a minute." The man said. "Thanks, Mr. Winslow." Slater said. Brenda came out. She had her hair curled with a rose hairpin. She was wearing a black and red floral sweetheart neckline lace tie skater skirt dress with a black belt, and black high heels. "Wow you look beautiful." Slater said. "Thank you." Brenda said. They went in Slater'a car and drove off to the dance. When they got there, Jessie blocked the way. "We have our tickets." Slater said. "Sorry. No pigs or foreigners allowed." Jessie said. "Alright! That's it! Why have you always had it in for me. The minute I arrived at Bayside, you have been terrible to me! Why!?" Brenda exclaimed. "You took my man!" Jessie said. "You two used to date?" Brenda asked. "Yes. And we agreed to date other people. I don't get what her problem is." Slater said. "What's going on out here?" Mr. Belding asked. "Jessie won't let us in. She called me a pig and Brenda a foreigner." Slater said. "Jessie, let them in." Mr. Belding said. "No. I'm not letting her in." Jessie said. Mr. Belding crossed his arms and glared at Jessie. "If you don't let them in, I'm going to have to take away your title as student body president. It's your choice" Mr. Belding said. Jessie rolled her eyes and cleared the way. "Thanks." Slater said. They went in.

The decorations looked amazing. It was like a ball. "Hey guys. Welcome to the dance. "Brenda, we signed you up to sing in front of everyone." Zach said. "That's wonderful." Brenda said. "You are on in 5 minutes." Kelly said. "Ok." Brenda said. She asked Mr. Belding if she could take the piano in the gym. He allowed it. Slater helped her push it in. Brenda went on stage. She started to sing. She sang cheer me up. Everyone cheered for her. "That was amazing. I didn't know you played the piano." Slater said. "Like I said before, I don't like to brag." Brenda said. Jessie went up to Slater and Brenda. "Brenda, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was just jealous. I guess I'm not completely over Slater. I'm sure I'll find someone else. If you want to date him, go ahead. Can you forgive me?" Jessie asked. Brenda smiled and hugged her. Jessie hugged her back. "I'm glad we can be friends." Brenda said. It was the last dance of the night. Zach and Kelly danced together, Lisa decided to give Screech a dance, and Slater and Brenda danced beautifully together. "Brenda, I love you." Slater said. "I love you too." Brenda said. Slater leaned in and kissed her. They made a wonderful couple.

THE END


End file.
